A(i)mer à en pleurer
by Neaniver279
Summary: (Mystrade / Mini-fic / Semi-UA / Crossover : Sherlock & A la croisée des mondes) Mycroft n'aimait pas particulièrement Marcus, son propre Dæmon, un puma amorphe. Il n'aimait pas grand chose à vrai dire, et son seul plaisir consistait à manger du chocolat noir effroyablement amer. Enfin, c'était jusqu'à ce que Lestrade et sa louve – Ruth – débarquent dans sa morne existence.
1. Prologue

**Bonsoir !**

 **Alors voilà ma deuxième fanfic sur l'univers de Sherlock ^^ Comme mentionné dans le résumé, il s'agit en quelque sorte d'un crossover avec _A la croisée de monde_ , de Philip Pullman, mais les allusions faites à ce second univers s'arrêtent à la présence des** **Dæmons - qui auront leur importance.**

 **Les chapitres seront plutôt courts et je compte en poster un par semaine environ, sauf panne d'inspiration terrible de ma part xD  
Je remercie au passage Titou Douh, ma super bêta !**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture ! :)  
**

* * *

Prologue :

Cette histoire ne se déroule pas dans le monde de Lyra Belacqua, ni dans celui de Will Parry (autrement dit le nôtre), ni dans aucun monde que l'un d'eux eût visité. Il existait pourtant ; il ne portait pas de nom particulier. Perdue dans ce monde immense, une planète portait la vie, comme tant d'autres. Et comme tant d'autres, la civilisation humaine présente sur ce petit lopin de terre ne doutait pas une seconde de son unicité dans l'univers, et envisageait mal l'existence d'autres mondes.

Londres était une réalité dans l'univers où commence et termine notre histoire, et se trouvait à peu de choses près à l'endroit où Londres se situe dans le nôtre. Buckingham, la reine, les services secrets britanniques et Mycroft Holmes existaient eux aussi. En somme, peu de choses différenciaient ce monde de celui que nous connaissons, à l'exception des Dæmons, ces incarnations de l'âme humaine prenant la forme d'animaux.

Il serait mal avisé de ne pas commencer ce récit ce soir où Mycroft fixait sa moitié spirituelle, un puma quelque peu ventru répondant au nom de Marcus. Lui et Marcus n'avaient jamais été proches comme pouvaient l'être Sherlock et Benedek, la jeune lynx effrontée, mais cela lui était égal. Il se sentait incapable de pleurer l'absence d'une complicité dont il ne se faisait qu'une très vague idée. D'un naturel apathique, Marcus devait se dire la même chose.

\- Tu as fini de travailler ? s'enquit l'intéressé en s'étirant paresseusement.  
\- Oui. Veux-tu rentrer ?

Le félin se leva pour toute réponse. Mycroft l'imita et ils sortirent du bureau refermant un nombre alarmant de secrets terribles et de données confidentielles auxquels l'humain s'était habitué. Dehors, Anthea patientait en pianotant sur son téléphone portable, Elio perché sur son épaule. Ce dernier regarda Marcus avec beaucoup de calme, pour une chouette qui aperçoit un puma. Mycroft ignorait s'il devait mettre cela sur le compte du temps depuis lequel ils se connaissaient, ou bien tenir pour responsable l'indolence légendaire de son Dæmon.

Ils quittèrent tous les quatre l'établissement, inclinant légèrement la tête devant les quelques personnes qu'ils croisèrent. Dehors, le vent glacial du mois dernier avait laissé place à la fraîcheur bienfaisante des prémices du printemps. Mycroft s'arrêta devant la voiture aux vitres teintées qui l'attendait en reconnaissant Greg Lestrade, un peu appuyé contre le véhicule. Sa louve était assise à côté de lui. L'inspecteur se redressa soudain en les voyant arriver et ouvrit gauchement la portière arrière. L'aîné des frères Holmes arqua un sourcil, puis adressa une brève œillade à Anthea. La jeune femme répondit aussitôt à sa question muette :

\- Mr. Lestrade est votre nouveau chauffeur.  
\- L'autre est... commença Mycroft.  
\- Parti à la retraite, acheva Anthea.

Mycroft reporta son attention sur Lestrade, dubitatif. Son vis-à-vis manifestait une vive anxiété, ainsi qu'en témoignait un nombre incalculable de signes que l'inspecteur tentait vainement de lui dissimuler. La louve demeurait assise, quant à elle parfaitement stoïque.

\- Bonne soirée, lâcha Mycroft à l'adresse d'Anthea avant d'entrer dans la voiture.

Lestrade referma la portière derrière lui, prit place à l'avant et démarra, le tout sans prononcer un seul mot. Marcus s'était vautré sur le large siège à côté de son compagnon d'âme, et Mycroft nota que la louve de son nouveau chauffeur était installée à la place du passager.

\- Alors ? Qu'avez-vous fait ?

La question de Mycroft laissa le policier déconcerté, aussi il précisa :

\- Vous devez avoir fait quelque chose de grave pour atterrir à ce poste.  
\- Quelque chose de grave, répéta Lestrade avec un sourire dans la voix. Une balle dans le ventre.

Après un silence incertain, il ajouta :

\- Le mien. Je ne peux pas retrouver mes anciennes fonctions avant un certain temps, monsieur. Alors j'ai décidé de changer d'air.  
\- Qu'est-ce que Sherlock vous a dit sur moi, exactement ?  
\- Rien, monsieur...

Mycroft soupira. De qui son frère avait-il voulu se moquer en demandant au quinquagénaire grisonnant de devenir son chauffeur ? De lui, ou de Greg Lestrade ?

\- Vous avez passé une bonne journée ?

Surpris, le gouvernement britannique se contenta de répondre par l'affirmative. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'on cherchât à lui faire la conversation, dans la mesure où tous les prédécesseurs de Lestrade évitaient soigneusement de lui adresser la parole, trop intimidés pour s'y risquer. C'est qu'il avait oublié que l'inspecteur le connaissait dans un cadre semi-privé par l'intermédiaire de Sherlock.

Mycroft ne trouva pas le courage d'ignorer Lestrade alors que celui-ci s'ingéniait à lui parler des averses attendues pour les jours à venir et autres giboulées de mars ; il lui répondit avec courtoisie, orientant son interlocuteur de façon à parler le moins possible, comme il savait si bien le faire.

D'ici à ce qu'il recroise Sherlock, il aurait trouvé un moyen ingénieux de l'assassiner proprement.

* * *

\- Pourquoi l'as-tu incité à devenir mon chauffeur ?

Sherlock Holmes était confortablement installé dans son fauteuil au 221B Baker Street et faisait mine d'accorder son violon avec une grande application. Son attitude contrastait avec celle de Mycroft qui se tenait raide comme un piquet devant lui. Benedek, la lynx vive et espiègle du détective consultant, tournait autour de Marcus en essayant de temps à autre de lui mordiller les pattes, et le puma la laissait faire.

\- Qui ça ? demanda enfin Sherlock comme si cela ne le concernait guère.  
\- Ne fais pas l'innocent, répliqua Mycroft d'une voix glacée.

Le plus jeune des deux frères agita soudain son archet, victime d'une prétendue illumination.

\- Oh, tu veux parler de George Lestrade ?  
\- _Greg_.  
\- Tu l'appelles déjà par son prénom ? (Il sourit imperceptiblement.) Attendrissant.

Un silence tendu planait entre les Holmes quand John se pointa à l'appartement, sa blairelle prénommée Martha sur les talons. Sherlock ne manifesta aucune sorte d'intérêt pour le nouvel arrivant mais ce feint détachement ne trompa personne : Benedek se hâta d'aller faire la fête à Martha. Mycroft s'étonnait toujours de voir comment certains Dæmons extériorisaient les facettes les plus enfouies de la personnalité de leurs compagnons d'âme.

\- Déjà là ?  
\- Mary mange avec une amie, alors je me suis dit que j'allais passer. Bonjour, Mycroft, ajouta John avec une jovialité modérée.  
\- Bonjour, John. Quel dommage, j'étais justement sur le point de partir.

Marcus se leva avec un curieux mélange de hâte et de paresse, John se passa de commentaire concernant les manières du gouvernement britannique et Sherlock se mit à jouer du violon. Les frères savaient l'un comme l'autre qu'ils reprendraient cette conversation plus tard. Pour l'heure, Sherlock n'avait pas l'intention d'éclairer son aîné au sujet de la réaffectation mystérieuse de Lestrade, et Mycroft préférait réserver ses quelques moyens de pression sur son frère pour une plus grande occasion. Non, vraiment, l'inspecteur du Scotland Yard ne valait pas qu'il révélât un dixième de ses ressources.

Le chauffeur attendait près de l'imposante voiture aux vitres fumées. Il échangeait doucement avec sa louve ; sans doute ignorait-il que l'énigme de sa présence préoccupait son employeur car il l'accueillit avec un sourire franc (sourire auquel Mycroft répondit presque sèchement). Et si cela l'offensa d'une quelconque façon, il n'en montra rien.

\- Vous rentrez ? présuma Lestrade en démarrant tranquillement.  
\- Effectivement, soupira Mycroft.  
\- Ça ne va pas, monsieur ?

Le politique croisa brièvement le regard de son interlocuteur dans le rétroviseur, et l'intérêt non feint qu'il y lut l'agaça prodigieusement mais sans raison.

\- C'est comme d'habitude, dit-il du bout des lèvres.  
\- Et... ça va, d'habitude ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel – ou plus précisément, au plafond de la limousine.

\- Regardez la route, Lestrade. Contentez-vous de regarder la route.  
\- Bien, monsieur.  
\- Et arrêtez de sourire.  
\- Vous ne me voyez même pas, rétorqua Greg, amusé.  
\- Je vous _entends_ sourire. C'est agaçant.

Les mains de Mycroft se resserrèrent autour de son parapluie lorsqu'un ricanement à peine étouffé lui parvint. Il imaginait sans difficulté la gorge de l'inspecteur entre ses doigts crispés et cela l'aidait à positiver. À côté de lui, Marcus manifesta pour la première fois une once de curiosité à l'égard de ce qui se tramait autour de lui : il se mit à remuer la queue.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Contact

**Bonjour bonjour !  
**

 **Je suis contente que l'histoire des** **Dæmons vous intrigue :D Je ferai en sorte d'être claire pour que ceux qui ne connaissent pas (ou mal) _A la croisée des mondes_ puissent suivre (de toute façon, vu comment Mycroft gère son propre** **Dæmon, va bien falloir lui expliquer la vie...)**

 **Bref, bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis :)**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Contact  


Il pleuvait des cordes sur l'aéroport. Mycroft tenait son parapluie au-dessus de Lestrade tandis que celui-ci chargeait sa valise dans le coffre.

\- Merci, souffla l'adulte grisonnant à l'adresse de son employeur.  
\- Ne soyez pas idiot.

Lestrade referma le coffre d'un claquement sec, puis ils s'empressèrent tous deux de rejoindre leurs Dæmons respectifs dans la voiture.

\- Quel temps ! s'esclaffa le chauffeur.

Mycroft se passa de commentaire.

\- Vous avez fait bon voyage ?  
\- À mon sens, les mots « bon » et « voyage » sont nécessairement incompatibles, Mr. Lestrade, répliqua l'aîné des frères Holmes.  
\- Vous n'êtes pas un homme de terrain...  
\- Finement observé.

La froideur de Mycroft n'empêcha aucunement Lestrade de lui faire la conversation tout le trajet durant, tant et si bien que le politique se maudit de s'être débarrassé de ses boules quies en quittant l'avion. Combien de temps cette farce allait-elle encore durer ? Lestrade était pourtant un bon élément du Scotland Yard, à sa connaissance. Pourquoi ne retrouvait-il pas ses fonctions, après ces quelques jours à jouer au chauffeur personnel du gouvernement britannique ?

Ledit gouvernement préférait les individus à son service nettement plus discrets et respectueux de son besoin de...

\- Silence, je vous prie.

Lestrade se tut mais Ruth poussa un geignement mécontent. Marcus releva la tête ; d'un geste de la main, Mycroft lui intima aussitôt de ne pas prêter attention à la louve. Il avait besoin de calme pour décompresser de son périple et son compagnon d'âme ne l'y aidait pas. Il n'avait vraiment pas apprécié la façon dont le puma avait pressé le pas pour aller à la rencontre du chauffeur et son Dæmon.

Le silence dont Mycroft rêvait depuis des lustres n'avait rien d'apaisant, finalement. Greg se taisait mais toutes les pensées qui bouillonnaient dans sa caboche étaient presque bruyantes, et Ruth s'agitait quelque peu à côté de lui. Même l'indolent Marcus paraissait sur le qui-vive.

Mycroft se sentait à présent si mal à l'aise qu'il faillit empêcher son chauffeur de l'aider à monter sa valise – ou pour être honnête, de porter seul sa valise jusqu'à son appartement. Il ne tenait pourtant pas à rendre la situation plus bizarre qu'elle ne l'était, aussi il précéda Lestrade dans l'immeuble puis dans son logis pour le moins austère. Ici, la sobriété était à ce point poussée à l'extrême qu'elle conférait aux lieux une atmosphère lugubre. Nulle couleur, nulle décoration : tout était de noir et de blanc, de carrelage et de plâtre, de moderne et d'utile. Et tout impersonnel que fût l'appartement, Mycroft n'aimait pas pour autant qu'on y pénètre.

\- Merci, inspecteur, dit-il prestement à Lestrade qui jetait un coup d'œil curieux à la non-vie alentour.

Rien ne laissait supposer que l'appartement était habité. L'entrée ainsi que le salon qu'il distinguait au fond du couloir évoquaient au policier une photographie dans un magazine de décoration d'intérieur, les mannequins souriants en moins.

\- Merci, répéta Mycroft. Au revoir.

L'ami de son petit frère allait obtempérer, lorsqu'il remarqua que Marcus restait campé devant la porte, refusant manifestement à rentrer dans l'appartement – ou pour dissuader Lestrade d'en ressortir ? Sa moitié humaine fronça les sourcils d'un air mécontent. Il n'avait plus qu'une envie, celle de flanquer l'inspecteur dehors et de se reposer.

\- Marcus...  
\- Vous êtes éreinté, monsieur. Marcus n'a pas l'air bien.  
\- Il est comme moi, siffla Mycroft, il n'aime pas les voyages.

Lestrade lui jeta un drôle de regard.

\- Marcus n'est pas comme vous : il _est_ vous.  
\- Partez. Laissez-nous.

Mais le puma se redressa afin de marcher en direction de l'inspecteur, lentement, à la fois curieux et aux aguets. Cet enfoiré le laissa faire et se permit de tendre la main vers le Dæmon.

\- Marcus ! hoqueta le politique, affolé.

C'était inutile. Impuissant, il regarda la paume de Lestrade frôler le pelage de Marcus, et ce dernier relever soudain la tête pour frotter son crâne contre la main de l'homme. Marcus avait fermé les yeux et laissé échapper un son étrange, un peu comme une esquisse de ronronnement. En revanche, Mycroft se sentit très mal. Le rouge lui monta aux joues sous le coup de la colère, ou tout du moins, il aurait aimé que cela en soit la seule cause.

Il n'avait jamais laissé quiconque ne serait-ce qu'effleurer son compagnon et allait jusqu'à se l'interdire à lui-même. De toute manière, il n'avait jamais senti la moindre sorte de connexion d'ordre sensible avec Marcus, contrairement à Sherlock qui se mettait à boiter lorsque Benedek se foulait la patte, ou même à tousser quand elle avait des poils coincés dans la gorge. Mais à cet instant précis, il avait senti le contact de Lestrade à travers son Dæmon. Non, pas exactement : ce n'était pas une sensation physique... c'était plus intime, plus déplaisant, plus effroyable.

Il ne voulait jamais que cela recommence.

\- Lestrade !

L'inspecteur s'écarta immédiatement. Sans doute était-il consterné par le véritable cri teinté de panique et de fureur que venait de pousser l'homme le plus indéchiffrable d'Angleterre.

\- Sortez d'ici, reprit Mycroft d'une voix tremblante.

Ruth faisait mine d'avancer vers lui, la queue entre les jambes et les oreilles baissées, mais il l'arrêta d'un geste et d'une parole sèchement prononcée :

\- Non. Toi aussi, va-t'en.

Greg poussa un soupir. Il tourna les talons, s'immobilisa et lui dit « à demain » sans se retourner. Sur ce, sa louve à l'affût et lui quittèrent l'appartement en fermant la porte derrière eux.

Quant à Mycroft, il traversa le couloir, pénétra dans le living-room puis se laissa choir sans grâce aucune sur le premier fauteuil qu'il croisa. Il passa une main lasse sur son visage. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, le regard courroucé de Marcus pesait sur lui. L'homme déglutit.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ? Tu t'écartes quand nous nous frôlons par inadvertance et tu te laisses caresser par le premier idiot v-  
\- Toi, tu me hais, le coupa le puma avant de s'en aller dans la chambre.

Mycroft le suivit du regard, de plus en plus déconcerté. Qu'était-il censé répondre à ça ?

Peu désireux de se faire des nœuds dans la tête pour trouver une réponse à cette question, il se leva, gagna la cuisine et se mit en quête d'une tablette de chocolat noir à 99%. L'amertume du chocolat avait tendance à lui rendre la sienne plus tolérable.

* * *

Avec la mauvaise nuit qu'il avait passée par sa faute, Mycroft eut de subites envies de meurtre en apercevant la mine avenante de Lestrade qui l'attendait près de la voiture, le lendemain matin. Envies de meurtre qu'il faillit exécuter lorsque la cause de son manque de sommeil lui demanda comment il allait. Peut-être devrait-il vérifier qu'il avait toujours en sa possession les coordonnées de ce charmant agent discret et efficace chargé de faire disparaître certains éléments gênants. Simplement vérifier.

Pourtant, le début du trajet se déroula dans un silence presque reposant auquel Lestrade n'avait pas habitué son employeur. Mais fatigué de sentir peser sur lui les œillades indécises du fonctionnaire à travers le rétroviseur, l'aîné des Holmes finit par déclarer :

\- Si vous hésitez à me présenter vos excuses, je préfère vous prévenir qu'elles ne me feront ni chaud ni froid.  
\- Mes excuses, monsieur ? Pour quelle raison ?

Mycroft se révéla incapable de répondre « pour avoir touché mon Dæmon » ; en tournant et retournant cette phrase dans sa tête, il la trouva puérile et déplacée.

\- Vous m'en voulez parce que j'ai touché Marcus ?

Il serra la mâchoire en se formulant qu'il aurait aimé que Lestrade s'abstienne de dire cela de façon aussi crue. Il trouvait confusément inconvenant d'en parler.

\- Taisons-nous, voulez-vous ?

Heureusement, Lestrade y consentit. Une trentaine de secondes.

\- Et vous ne voulez pas savoir pourquoi ça vous a mis dans tous vos états ? explosa le chauffeur.

Mycroft expira longuement par le nez, sachant pertinemment que quelle que soit sa réponse, il ne couperait pas à un exposé sur les Dæmons. Marcus se redressa imperceptiblement à côté de lui sur la banquette.

\- Parce que vous faites tout pour refouler votre lien avec Marcus – Dieu seul sait pourquoi. Et quand je l'ai touché, forcément, vous avez été frappé de sentir mon contact à travers lui.  
\- Voyez-vous ça.  
\- Votre réticence à éprouver le contact des autres, elle vous regarde...  
\- Je ne vous le fais pas dire.  
\- Mais pourquoi étendre votre lubie à Marcus ?

L'intéressé se mit à remuer lentement la queue, signe chez le félin d'indécision ou de disposition au jeu. Mycroft n'appréciait aucune de ces interprétations.

\- Et ça ne vous viendrait pas à l'esprit que je trouve indélicat qu'un inconnu pose la main sur mon Dæmon ?  
\- Oh, je vous en prie. L'état de son pelage laisse deviner que personne ne l'approche, pas même vous, ne serait-ce que pour lui donner un coup de brosse.

La maigre patience de Mycroft menaçait de céder, tandis qu'il s'entendait répondre d'une voix glaciale :

\- L'hygiène de mon Dæmon le regarde.  
\- « Marcus ». Il s'appelle « Marcus », pour information.

La voiture s'arrêta soudain. Ils venaient d'arriver mais Lestrade ne fit aucun geste pour aller ouvrir la portière de son supérieur. Peut-être comptait-il poursuivre le débat ? Mycroft ne lui en laissa pas le temps ; il prit soin de claquer la portière de toutes ses forces avant de s'éloigner, puma sur les talons, sans un regard pour le sale type grisonnant dans le véhicule.

Marcus ne s'arrêta de ronronner qu'une fois couché à sa place habituelle dans le bureau de son compagnon d'âme. Alors il souffla et s'enferma dans son éternel mutisme désabusé.

De son côté, Mycroft fit comme si la matinée avait commencé sans anicroches, néanmoins il bouillait de rage et ne parvenait pas à se concentrer sur la moindre tâche. Lestrade... pour qui se prenait-il ? Et que recherchait-il en s'adressant à lui de la sorte, à la fin ? Il devait se débarrasser de son chauffeur avant de péter les plombs.

\- Si tu les renvois, je ne te le pardonnerai jamais, intervint Marcus en ouvrant un œil.

Mycroft tâcha de lui dissimuler sa surprise. Il repoussa une pile de dossiers dont il avait relu en boucle la première ligne sans la comprendre, l'esprit trop agité pour cela. Jamais personne avant Lestrade n'avait eu l'audace de l'empêcher de travailler.

L'homme fixa son regard sur son Dæmon, songeur.

\- Ils ne nous apporteront rien qui vaille que je me mette en colère chaque jour, contra-t-il calmement. Si ?  
\- C'est ce que toi tu penses, répliqua Marcus. Moi, je trouve qu'ils m'apportent déjà beaucoup, quand ils sont là. Je me sens moins seul.  
\- Se pourrait-il que nous divergions à ce point, mon Dæmon ?

Ce dernier lui jeta un regard si courroucé que Mycroft se sentit obligé de se reprendre :

\- Pardon, « Marcus ».

Cela sembla les étonner autant l'un que l'autre. Après être resté un moment parfaitement immobile, le puma s'étira paresseusement et posa sa tête entre ses énormes pattes.

\- Je sais mieux que toi ce qui est bon pour nous ; alors ne les vire pas, conclut Marcus.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Aveux

**Hello !  
Désolée pour le retard... ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre saura me faire pardonner. J'en profite pour préciser que je ne suis pas sûre de tenir un rythme de publication potable pendant le mois d'août qui sera assez mouvementé pour moi, mais je ferai mon possible, et cette mini-fic aura une fin ! :)  
Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Aveux  


\- Pourquoi l'as-tu incité à devenir mon chauffeur ?  
\- Sensation de déjà-vu, répliqua Sherlock.

Mycroft n'était pas du tout disposé à lui rendre son sourire ; pas même l'ombre d'un rictus glacé agita ses lèvres. Il voulait une réponse. Tout de suite.

\- Comment se déroulent vos entrevues ?  
\- Je n'ai rien à en dire, déclara-t-il après une brève hésitation.  
\- Il te tape sur le système, pas vrai ?

L'aîné ne comptait pas lui avouer que Greg Lestrade lui sortait définitivement par les yeux. Non, cela lui aurait fait trop plaisir.

\- Pourquoi tu ne le vires pas ? reprit Sherlock.

Lâchant un soupir impatient, Mycroft se résolut à prendre place sur un siège en face de son horripilant petit frère. Ce dernier tiqua car il s'agissait du fauteuil de John. Après s'en être débarrassé dans un accès de rage suite au départ de son acolyte, Sherlock l'avait finalement récupéré et en avait fait l'objet de son fétichisme. Mycroft s'en moquait éperdument. Mieux : plus que jamais, embêter Sherlock était jouissif.

\- Figure-toi que Marcus s'y oppose.

Le détective consultant répéta le nom du Dæmon pour lui-même avant de faire couler son regard vers le puma étalé sur son tapis. Il le regarda comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois.

\- Il est plus malin que toi, on dirait.

Benedek se leva, s'étira, puis fit mine d'aller jouer avec Marcus en lui donnant de petits coups de pattes. Le grand félin poussa un grondement et s'éloigna de quelques centimètres ; cela fut apparemment suffisant pour dissuader Benedek d'insister puisque l'intéressée se détourna de lui, comme s'il avait brusquement cessé d'exister à ses yeux.

Les deux frères avaient assisté à la scène en silence.

\- Comptes-tu m'expliquer ce que tu manigances ? réattaqua Mycroft. Quel intérêt de faire de Lestrade mon chauffeur ?  
\- Change de question, proposa Sherlock.

Peut-être se trouvait-il magnanime de l'aiguillonner, mais le gouvernement britannique n'avait pas envie de jouer aux devinettes à Baker Street. Il avait mieux à faire, comme par exemple forcer un inspecteur du Scotland Yard à reprendre ses anciennes fonctions.

\- Pourquoi Lestrade ?  
\- Parce qu'il était le seul à convenir pour ce job.  
\- Mais encore.  
\- Il était le seul à _accepter_ le job.  
\- Quel job ? siffla l'aîné, devinant qu'il n'était pas seulement question de chauffeur personnel, ni même de garde du corps.

Sherlock sourit. Mycroft comprit qu'il ne tirerait plus rien de lui aujourd'hui – à moins d'employer la manière forte, ce qui était, soyons honnêtes, extrêmement tentant mais peu recommandable. Il se leva, attendit d'être sûr que Marcus allait le suivre, puis prit la porte en lançant par-dessus son épaule :

\- Au revoir, Sherlock.  
\- À bientôt, Mycroft.

Lestrade, sa louve et ses cheveux grisonnants les attendaient au pied de l'immeuble. Sans se préoccuper du regard noir de son compagnon d'âme, Marcus accéléra le pas pour se poster devant Ruth qui ne bronchait pas. La louve était assise aux pieds de Lestrade et remuait la queue en fixant Marcus. Mycroft entra dans la voiture sans mot dire, bientôt imité par son Dæmon. Ruth s'installa à son tour, après quoi Lestrade démarra. Contre toute attente, son employeur lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied en entamant la conversation.

\- Mr. Lestrade, vous allez me suivre dans mon appartement et vous mettre à table.

Bizarrement, l'inspecteur comprit immédiatement qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une invitation à déjeuner.

\- Vous savez, je dois d'abord passer au...  
\- J'insiste.

Lestrade n'eut d'autre choix que celui de se plier à la volonté du politique : il se mit à rouler en direction de la résidence de Mycroft, redoutant par avance l'interrogatoire qui l'y attendait.

* * *

Mycroft lui avait demandé s'il voulait un café mais d'une façon si effrayamment courtoise que son invité fut forcé d'obtempérer. L'aîné des Holmes était à nouveau dans son élément. Il se dégageait de lui une aura aussi menaçante que distinguée quand il prit place dans un fauteuil en face du canapé où Lestrade essayait de faire bonne figure. Seule une table basse les séparait. Le policier dut résister à l'envie de la débarrasser des tasses et du chocolat qui la recouvraient pour s'en servir comme d'un bouclier.

Le maître des lieux laissa planer un silence désagréable quelques secondes durant. Il s'en délecta.

\- Bien, Mr. Lestrade, quand comptez-vous reprendre vos fonctions au Scotland Yard ?

À l'instar de Ruth qui trépignait, Marcus était assis à côté du fauteuil de son compagnon d'âme. Le puma n'avait jamais paru si attentif à quoi que ce soit. La réponse de Lestrade l'intéressait donc à ce point ?

\- C'est une question de semaines voire de mois, répondit Greg, d'ici à ce qu'on vous trouve un nouveau chauffeur et garde du corps. Monsieur, ajouta-t-il hâtivement.

Mycroft secoua la tête, se moquant bien de la façon dont on s'adressait à lui tant qu'il obtenait des réponses.

\- Et si vous vouliez les reprendre immédiatement ?  
\- Je ne le pourrais pas, monsieur.

Le mutisme de Mycroft fut suffisant pour qu'il précise sa déclaration de son propre chef :

\- J'ai été suspendu quelques semaines. J'ai pris part à une... bousculade.

L'occupant de l'appartement dut prendre sur lui pour ne pas lever les yeux au ciel. Il avait l'impression d'être C.P.E. dans un établissement scolaire et de recueillir les aveux d'un élève turbulent.

\- Ça s'est passé plusieurs jours après avoir été blessé... on parlait des difficultés à vous trouver un nouveau chauffeur qualifié. P-Personne n'était très motivé pour reprendre le job, avoua Lestrade en baissant les yeux sur sa tasse. Certains de mes collègues ont commencé à tenir des propos que j'ai trouvés déplacés, et ça a dégénéré. J'ai été suspendu, puis Sherlock m'a conseillé de prendre le job en attendant. Ça arrange tout le monde.

Un énième silence succéda à ce premier flot de paroles tandis que Mycroft classait les informations dans un coin de sa tête et analysait tranquillement la situation, le menton légèrement appuyé sur sa main.

\- Des propos déplacés ?

Mycroft ne fit pas seulement semblant d'avoir l'air détaché : il _était_ détaché. Des racontars à son propos, il en avait l'habitude, entre son attitude lunatique et le fait que son Dæmon soit un mâle, puisque cela portait à croire que l'impressionnant serviteur de Sa Majesté était homosexuel. Certes, tous les homosexuels n'avaient pas un compagnon d'âme de même sexe qu'eux, mais ces deux caractères n'étaient visiblement pas sans relation. Et comme Mycroft n'avait jamais manifesté d'intérêt pour la gent féminine, les spéculations allaient bon train, naturellement.

De son côté, Lestrade but une longue gorgée de café pour se donner du courage.

\- En gros... ça ne les étonnait pas que personne ne voulait prendre la place de votre ancien chauffeur. Je n'ai pas supporté qu'ils parlent mal de vous... c'est juste que je... je trouve injuste qu'on vous juge mal alors que vous êtes une personne si gentille !

La mâchoire inférieure de Mycroft s'affaissa légèrement. Il échangea un regard atterré avec Marcus, et crut même entendre Ruth pousser ce qui ressemblait à un petit rire étranglé.

\- Enfin... « gentil » n'est peut-être pas le terme exact, concéda le fonctionnaire. Je dirais plutôt « appliqué », « investi » dans la protection du pays.  
\- En fait, vous m'idéalisez, renifla Mycroft.  
\- Je n'en ai pas l'impression. Vous êtes quelqu'un de respectable et ce que vous faites chaque jour est admirable, même si vous n'êtes vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas facile à vivre.

Marcus se mit à ronronner. Mycroft piqua un fard et lui donna un coup de coude. Ruth remua la queue. Un peu tranquillisé, Lestrade se pencha pour se saisir d'un carreau de chocolat et croqua dedans avant que son hôte n'eut le temps de le prévenir.

Le pauvre inspecteur s'immobilisa, ses yeux écarquillés se remplissant graduellement de larmes. Tiraillé entre le sentiment de pitié et l'amusement, Mycroft le vit mâcher et avaler le chocolat avec un sourire crispé, au prix d'un effort un peu trop apparent pour être poli. Il ne se rendit compte qu'en prenant la parole qu'un large sourire avait remplacé sa grimace confuse.

\- C'est du 99%, lâcha-t-il en guise d'explication.  
\- J'avais remarqué.  
\- Oh, je suis sincèrement désolé, mais vous ne m'avez pas laissé le temps de vous arrêter !

Lestrade secoua la tête et chassa ses excuses d'un geste de la main.

\- C'est pas grave...

Un petit sourire appréciateur étira la commissure de ses lèvres quand il entendit les gloussements étouffés de Mycroft Holmes. Il recommença à boire son café qui, en comparaison avec le concentré d'amertume qu'il venait d'avaler, lui sembla presque un peu sucré.

\- Ça t'apprendra à te jeter sur la nourriture, renchérit Ruth, les babines retroussées en un sourire timide.

Mycroft la dévisagea, surpris de l'entendre s'exprimer pour la première d'une voix à la fois légèrement grave et pleine de douceur. Lui qui connaissait très mal le sexe faible trouva ce timbre adorable. Marcus était quant à lui simplement subjugué. Un peu gênée d'être le centre de l'attention, Ruth chercha à capter le regard de Greg, lequel lui tapota gentiment la tête sans se défaire de son sourire.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Ruth

**Bonsoir ! Je suis désolée pour cette longue attente... je ne sais pas s'il y a encore des gens qui attendaient ce chapitre, je le poste dans le doute xD Mais je répète que cette mini-fic se terminera quoi qu'il arrive, pour la simple et bonne raison que ma bêta adore Marcus et que je tiens à la vie (le truc c'est qu'elle sait où j'habite...). D'ailleurs, je vous remercie pour vos gentilles reviews, et j'en profite pour te remercier ici, Sorenza, vu que tu n'as pas de compte... je me demande si tu verras un jour que j'ai posté la suite, d'ailleurs ._.'**  
 **Bref, j'espère au moins qu'il vous plaira :)**  
 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Ruth

Greg poussa un soupir triste en retirant une touffe de poils de la brosse pour ce qui lui semblait être la énième fois. Allongée sur le flanc devant lui, Ruth jeta un coup d'œil au tas de poils qui s'amoncelait à la droite de son compagnon d'âme – ses poils.

\- Ma pauvre vieille, marmonna Greg, tu ressembles à un coyote hirsute.

Ruth émit un rire étranglé, bref et sans joie. Elle s'en voulut aussitôt de ne pas mieux réussir à faire bonne figure car l'inspecteur lâcha la brosse et enfouit son visage entre ses mains.

\- Oh, Ruth... si je savais comment... si seulement je savais quoi faire pour que tu ailles mieux...

Après s'être redressée, la louve posa sa mâchoire sur l'épaule de Greg et le laissa l'étreindre. Elle ferma les yeux.

\- Tu n'y peux rien ; tu es aussi impuissant que moi. Laisse faire le temps, Greg.

Ruth recula et se coucha avec une ostensible lassitude.

\- Laisse faire le temps...

* * *

Le lendemain et comme chaque jour, Greg et Ruth prirent la voiture et ne patientèrent guère longtemps devant l'appartement de Mycroft Holmes. Celui-ci salua l'inspecteur d'un hochement de tête puis, après une brève hésitation, salua Ruth de la même façon.

\- Bonjour, messieurs, répliqua Lestrade, indéchiffrable.

Mycroft sourit d'un air mi-figure mi-raisin et entra dans la voiture, suivi par Marcus qui – une fois n'est pas coutume – s'était mis à ronronner de plaisir. Le chef des services secrets n'arrivait pas à s'habituer à l'entendre faire, mais il devait reconnaître que ce son avait un étrange effet apaisant sur lui.

\- Où allons-nous, monsieur ?

Mycroft lui tendit un papier où il avait inscrit l'itinéraire un peu plus tôt.

\- J'ai rendez-vous avec Irène Adler pour quelques négociations, précisa-t-il sans réfléchir.

En vérité, Mycroft n'était pas homme à parler de son travail, et encore moins à son chauffeur, peu importe si l'intéressé était quelqu'un de confiance ou même l'un des rares amis de Sherlock. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait pris.

\- Je vois.

Et bien évidemment, il s'était exprimé sans se démunir de son sourire bruyant.

L'humble serviteur de sa majesté sourit à son tour en se souvenant à quel point la renarde de la Femme mettait Marcus mal à l'aise, quand il eut une révélation au moins aussi surprenante que désagréable : il ne pouvait pas se « souvenir » de ça, tout simplement parce que Marcus ne le lui avait jamais dit. Il ne se rappelait pas l'avoir seulement deviné.

Il expira longuement par le nez. Même si elle n'était pas pour lui plaire, sa décision était prise.

\- Lestrade... nous allons faire un détour par Baker Street.

* * *

Une fois n'est pas coutume, Sherlock jouait du violon dans son fauteuil lorsque Mycroft et Marcus arrivèrent dans l'appartement. Le frère aîné patienta le temps que Sherlock termine son morceau, laissant Marcus et Benedek se jauger en silence. Considérant qu'avant ils avaient tendance à s'ignorer royalement, on pouvait voir cela comme une amélioration.

\- Laisse-moi deviner, commença Sherlock après un dernier coup d'archet. Tu veux savoir pourquoi j'ai incité Lestrade à devenir ton chauffeur, c'est ça ?

Mycroft esquissa un sourire.

\- Plus vraiment, non.

Il s'avança dans la pièce mais il n'avait pas l'intention de s'asseoir. Il s'arrêta devant la cheminée, les yeux rivés sur le crâne de son frère – enfin, celui que son frère possédait et avec lequel il avait apparemment l'habitude de s'entretenir.

\- Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. J'aimerais te poser une question concernant un domaine où tu t'y connais mieux que moi, cher frère.  
\- Hmm... tu peux préciser ?  
\- Ne te fais pas d'illusions, Sherlock. Il n'y a qu'un seul domaine où tu me surpasses.  
\- Abrège.  
\- Comment communiques-tu avec Benedek ?

Sherlock mit tellement de temps à rassembler ses pensées que Mycroft eut bien du mal à ne pas lui rappeler qu'il était relativement pressé. Enfin, le détective consultant prit une courte inspiration.

\- Nous parlons, tout simplement, mais j'imagine que tu ne t'es pas déplacé pour entendre une réponse aussi évidente. Que veux-tu savoir _exactement_?

Mycroft sourit distraitement. Son frère avait beau être un peu lent d'esprit, sa perspicacité plus élevée que la moyenne rendait leurs conversations plus supportables.

\- Arrive-t-il que tu saches d'instinct certaines choses qu'elle ne te dit pas ?  
\- Oui.

La réponse avait fusé sans la moindre hésitation.

\- Nous n'avons pas besoin d'énoncer des évidences. Ce qui lui provoque une réaction violente ne me laisse pas indifférent.

Sherlock jeta un regard amusé à l'espèce de carpette poilue qui tenait lieu de Dæmon à son frère, doutant que quoi que ce soit provoque chez Marcus une réaction – violente ou non.

\- Marcus et toi n'avez jamais été très doués pour communiquer.  
\- Et toi, tu es remarquablement vif d'esprit, railla Mycroft. Mais je ne vous vois pas souvent parler, Benedek et toi. En est-il de même pour tout le monde ?  
\- En effet, tu ne nous vois pas le faire. Les Dæmons sont plus loquaces dans l'intimité, ou en compagnie de personnes avec lesquelles ils se sentent à l'aise. Enfin, tu ne pouvais pas le savoir.

Mycroft accusa l'insinuation avec une indifférence superbe qui se rapprochait de celle que Marcus servait à Benedek. Et comme Benedek, Sherlock se lassa rapidement et continua sur sa lancée :

\- Les individus sont tous différents. Je sais par expérience que John parle énormément avec Martha, sous prétexte que ça l'aide à réfléchir et à être objectif. Benedek et moi sommes plus silencieux. Il est inutile de parlementer puisque nos avis divergent rarement.

Comme pour souligner leur complicité, le lynx choisit cet instant pour sauter agilement sur les genoux de son compagnon d'âme et s'y installer confortablement. Mycroft hocha la tête.

\- Très bien. Merci de m'avoir répondu.  
\- Je t'en prie. Fais attention, par contre : tu vas nous faire battre notre précédent record de rencontres annuelles, à ce rythme.  
\- Je veillerai à ne pas le dépasser, sois sans craintes, répliqua l'aîné.

Marcus le suivit dans le couloir et attendit que la porte de l'appartement soit refermée pour glisser :

\- Tu en es réduit à quémander des conseils à Sherlock pour savoir comment te comporter avec moi ?

Mycroft poussa un grognement.

\- Tu n'as qu'à te dire que je suis prêt à quémander des conseils à Sherlock pour toi.  
\- Oh. Dois-je aussi être touché ?  
\- Plutôt, oui.  
\- On est obligés d'aller voir la Femme ? ajouta Marcus en baissant imperceptiblement les oreilles.  
\- Ça ne me réjouit pas outre mesure, mais oui.

Mycroft se composa une expression détachée avant de demander à son Dæmon s'il avait envie que Lestrade et Ruth viennent prendre le thé, en contrepartie. Marcus ricana, impitoyable.

\- Tu sais très bien ce que nous voulons.

C'était peut-être lâche, mais Mycroft fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu.

* * *

Greg se retrouvait pour la seconde fois dans le living-room de son employeur. Le décor était parfaitement identique – service à thé sûrement hors de prix, une tasse de café pour lui, chocolat noir à 99%. Finalement, seule différait l'attitude de Mycroft Holmes qui l'avait fait venir, non pas pour le cuisiner, mais pour... pourquoi d'ailleurs ?

Son hôte ne disait rien et remuait inutilement sa tasse de thé. Le bruit gracieux de la cuillère contre la porcelaine rendait leur mutisme encore plus palpable.

\- Bonne journée ? tenta Lestrade, comme s'il n'avait pas déjà posé la question dans la voiture.  
\- J'imagine. Marcus a l'air d'avoir plutôt bien supporté l'entrevue avec Lara.

Lestrade haussa les sourcils sans comprendre.

\- Le Dæmon de la Femme.  
\- Oh, je vois. C'est une femelle ?  
\- En effet. Vous savez ce qu'on dit à propos des Dæmons de même sexe que leur compagnon d'âme ? s'enquit Mycroft.

Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait posé cette question gênante. L'inspecteur non plus, à en juger par sa manière d'éviter de fixer Marcus tout en remuant sur son siège.

\- Je me suis beaucoup documenté sur les Dæmons il y a quelques temps, admit-il en regardant distraitement Ruth assise à côté de lui. Donc oui, je sais ce qu'on dit.

Mycroft suivit son regard en se demandant ce qui pouvait pousser quelqu'un à s'intéresser de près à la Dæmonologie. C'est alors qu'il la décela pour la première fois, cette méfiance dans la posture de Ruth. Elle ne se tenait pas droite par dignité, mais parce qu'elle était sur le qui-vive. Elle avait conscience de sa propre faiblesse.

Et quelle faiblesse ! Elle était maigre, chose que son pelage terne n'aurait su dissimuler car il lui manquait presque des plaques de poils par endroits. Mycroft écarquilla les yeux en distinguant une blessure qui cicatrisait mal sur son museau. Comment avait-il pu passer à côté de ça ?

Il sentit son cœur se serrer quand la louve consentit à croiser son regard.

\- Arrêtez, monsieur. S'il vous plaît, ajouta Lestrade d'un air gêné.  
\- Arrêter de... ?  
\- Déduire. J'ai vu Sherlock le faire assez souvent pour savoir à quoi ressemble quelqu'un lancé dans ses déductions.  
\- Je ne voulais pas vous mettre mal à l'aise. Je me demandais seulement comment j'avais fait pour être aussi aveugle.

Mycroft ne put s'empêcher de reporter à nouveau son attention sur Ruth, sentant une étrange colère sourde monter insidieusement en lui. C'était instinctif. Il ne pouvait lui commander de s'en aller : cette colère, c'était celle de Marcus.

\- Vous donnez beaucoup de leçons sur les Dæmons, pour quelqu'un qui n'est pas fichu de s'occuper convenablement du sien.  
\- Vous ne savez rien de nous.

Mycroft lui décocha un sourire contredit par un regard glacial.

\- Ah oui ? Vous m'avez vu déduire, pourtant. J'ai entendu dire que nous « sommes » nos Dæmons, ce qui m'invite à penser que tout ce qui observable chez l'un a un lien avec l'état d'esprit de l'autre. On ne peut enquêter sur un Dæmon et c'est bien l'une des rares lois que je me dois de respecter scrupuleusement dans ce pays, sauf que je ne me gêne jamais pour surveiller les relations de mon petit frère. Vous avez retiré votre alliance trois fois depuis que je vous connais mais vous n'avez divorcé qu'une seule fois. Vous étiez donc prêt à donner une seconde chance à votre mariage à deux reprises. Vous faites bonne figure mais Ruth a été blessée ; c'est votre femme qui est partie. Ruth dépérit ; vous l'aimez toujours. Les recherches en Dæmonologie ? Futiles. Aucun livre n'explique comment se débarrasser de ses sentiments. Conclusions ? Vous êtes un donneur de leçons et comme tous les donneurs de leçons, vous excellez en théorie, mais la pratique laisse à désirer.

Mycroft ponctua sa tirade par une gorgée de thé qui avait refroidi.

\- Ai-je déjà mentionné que Sherlock est le lent d'esprit ?

Livide, Greg tentait de garder contenance alors que Ruth fixait Mycroft avec intensité. Marcus, quant à lui, s'était levé et poussait d'étranges grognements, à la façon d'un chaton qui n'en a pas l'habitude.

\- Voilà exactement pourquoi vos déductions m'inquiètent davantage que celles de Sherlock. Lui, il a l'habitude de les énoncer et donne l'impression qu'elles ne l'intéressent pas. Vous... vous vous servez de vos observations comme d'armes affûtées. On dirait un chat qui s'amuse avec une souris.  
\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais vous inspirer.

Après avoir hésité, le dirigeant posa sa main sur la tête de Marcus pour lui intimer de se calmer ; la surprise du félin suffit à elle seule à le détourner de son accès de rage.

\- Parfois, ce qui est tranchant peut prendre la forme d'un scalpel. Ce n'est pas nécessairement pour blesser.

Il désigna sa main toujours posée sur son Dæmon et en parut le premier étonné.

\- La preuve.  
\- Je suis un donneur de leçons efficace, on dirait, glissa Lestrade.  
\- Permettez-moi de vous dire que l'état de Ruth m'est intolérable. Puisque nous sommes aussi nuls l'un que l'autre pour prendre soin de nos Dæmons, que diriez-vous de faire équipe ? Vous pourriez m'aider à comprendre Marcus, et je pourrais vous aider à soigner Ruth.

Lestrade battit plusieurs fois des cils, la bouche entrouverte. La teinte cramoisie que prenait son visage embarrassa Mycroft, tandis que Marcus et Ruth échangeaient un regard consterné.

\- Enfin, jusqu'à ce que vous regagniez vos anciennes fonctions, cela va sans dire, et je ferai en sorte que cela arrive le plus tôt possible.

Cette dernière déclaration lui valut un sourire légèrement moqueur qui l'ébranla sans raison apparente.

\- Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez, hein...  
\- Je vous demande pardon ?  
\- Non, rien. Je suis d'accord.

Les deux hommes interrogèrent leurs Dæmons du regard.

\- J'imagine que ça ne peut pas être pire, admit Marcus, ce qui tira à Ruth un... gloussement.

Pas peur fier, le puma bomba le torse. La réponse de Ruth prit une toute autre forme : elle se leva précautionneusement, s'avança vers Mycroft et posa sa tête sur ses genoux en fermant les yeux. L'homme retint son souffle.

\- Laissez-la faire, chuchota Greg.

Mycroft lui caressa doucement la tête, comme par crainte de la briser avec sa grosse main. Il ne dit rien, la gorge nouée par l'émotion.


End file.
